Six Months
by DylanJames666
Summary: A short fan fiction I wrote for Taylor. Harry and Draco celebrate their six month anniversary. Very Mild Slash, H/D. Read and Review please!


Harry Potter sat in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table, right in the middle and next to his two best friends. He was currently in the middle of Ron and Hermione's usual bickering. This morning it was something about Hermione being to snobby about her intelligence, and Ron being to idiotic. Harry was only half paying attention to their argument.

His mind was off thinking about his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Today was their six-month anniversary, February 18. They were meeting at lunch to spend time together.

"Harry, could you please tell Ronald to stop being an ignorant git." Hermione said. Harry didn't realize his two friends had stopped talking completely.

"Er, Ron, Hermione says to stop being an ignorant git." Harry said to Ron.

"Tell Hermione that she's being stupid." was Ron's first-year response.

"Hermione, you're being stupid." Harry said.

"How dare you side with HIM Harry Potter!" Hermione said. Harry didn't even realize what he was doing. Malfoy had just walked into the Great Hall. The blond was scanning the Great Hall, looking for something, or someone.

Harry leaned back to meet Malfoy's eyes. Harry couldn't help but smile. Draco returned the smile, then continued walking to the Slytherin table.

"Harry?" said Hermione.

"Er, Sorry…I'm not siding with either of you on this…" He was glad to be interrupted by the swarm of owls flying into the hall. A gray barn owl flew over Harry and dropped an envelope. Harry opened it. Scribbled on a piece of parchment, in a handwriting Harry knew oh so well was:

_Happy Anniversary Harry Potter. I Love you, always have, always will. I'll see you at lunch. Don't be late. Excuse the cliché, but I want to meet you in the Room of Requirement. I know everybody goes there, but there's just no where else that isn't disgusting that we can meet, unless you can think of somewhere. See you then. Write back, please. Did I tell you that I love you yet?_

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry smiled again when he read the letter. The Room of Requirement was total cliché, but Draco was right, there was no where else for them to go without being found. Harry would have to settle. He grabbed a piece of parchment from his bag and wrote down his response. His handwriting was awful compared to that of Draco's.

I love you too. Happy anniversary. The room of requirement sounds great. I got you something, I hope you don't mind. I'll see you at lunch.

Harry James.

He bewitched the paper to fly over to Draco when he made sure no one was watching. Harry looked at his watch and realized class was going to be starting, and he had to talk to Flitwick about his failing grade. He got up and walked out of the hall, followed closely by Ron and Hermione, who had solved their fight, and we're back to holding hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The classes before lunch went by much to slowly for Harry. He didn't have a single class with the Slytherins, and in turn not a single class with Draco. It was driving him crazy.

When lunch came around, Harry ditched his friends by saying Flitwick was giving him extra help, and headed up to the Room of Requirement instead.

Harry had his present for Draco in his pocket, and was praying that Draco would like it. He paced three times past the wall where the door would soon appear. It did, and he walked inside.

The room was decorated brilliantly. There was a bed in the back, with red and gold blankets. The walls were decorated with the colors of both boys' houses. Then there was Draco, sitting at a small table in the center of the room.

Draco got up from the seat, and walked over to Harry. Harry leaned up a bit to reach Draco's soft lips, so he could kiss his boyfriend like he'd never kissed him before. Harry then put his mouth to Draco's ear and whispered, "I like what you've done with the room." Then he kissed his boyfriend again.

Draco pulled back from the kiss slowly. He took Harry's hand and led him to the bed. They sat down. "I got you something, too." Draco said, reaching under the gold pillow. He pulled out a box, wrapped in black paper.

Harry in turn pulled out the small box he was carrying in his pocket. His was wrapped in dark green paper. "Here." He said, handing it to the blond. Draco passed his over too.

"You first." Draco said. Harry blushed as he started opening the box. Inside were three things. One was a new pair of Quidditch gloves. Harry tried them on. They were made of Dragon Skin, and were very comfortable. The second thing inside the box, was a case. "Careful when you open that." Draco warned. Harry was careful when he removed the lid to the case. Inside was a golden snitch. Harry smiled. He threw it up in the air, and caught it before it flew away.

It reminded him of the memory of his father he had once seen. One he wasn't to proud about. But he felt like his dad when he was throwing it. It almost made Harry cry. He took out the last thing in the box. It was a drawing, a beautiful drawing at that. It was a drawing of Harry. Draco had captured almost every detail. Harry's green eyes were perfect in the drawing, his scar hardly visible by the messy dark hair. Below Harry's face was Harry's school shirt and tie. The colors had been changed. The tie was Scarlet and Dark green, but not in a Christmas like way. Then there was the emblem.

Draco had drawn the Gryffindor emblem perfectly. He added something to it though. Surrounding the Gryffindor lion was the Slytherin Serpent.

The top of the page read, The serpent meets lion.

"I love it Draco." Harry said, he couldn't say much more. "Open yours." Draco obeyed, and carefully removed the green paper. He opened the box inside, and pulled out a silver band that separated at the top. At both ends was a gem. On end had an emerald. The other had a ruby. "It represents our houses. Its my promise that I'll always love you as well."

Draco had tears in his eyes. He placed it on his left index finger. "I love this, it's the perfect size." Draco whispered. He looked up into Harry's green eyes. Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco. Draco kissed back.

For the rest of lunch, they didn't speak another word. They let their tongues do the talking.

When lunch was over, Harry and Draco walked together down to the dungeons, where they had potions together.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night, Harry snuck down the entrance hall, where Draco was patiently waiting. They latched there hands together and walked outside to the lake.

The moon was full that night, and it shown brilliantly on the dark lake. The stars were out too, as beautiful as ever.

Draco lied down on the grass and put his arms behind his head. Harry lied down too, and placed his head on Draco's warm chest.

"They're beautiful tonight aren't they." Harry said. He unbuttoned Draco's shirt and rested his head on Draco's now bare chest, which felt cool against the cool night.

"Yeah, you are." Draco replied.

"Are you going to get cold if I leave your shirt like this?" Harry asked.

"No. You can keep your head there if you want to." Draco replied. He kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Good, because I was planning to."

Draco laughed quietly. "You know, six months ago today, we were in this same spot."

"I know, that's why I brought you here." Harry replied. He stoked Draco's hard chest with his finger. "There's no one I'd rather be with right now, you know."

Draco felt the blood rush to his face as Harry said those same words he had said six months ago. "You're amazing."

"I'd make a good Draco Malfoy then." Harry said, he knew how ridiculously cheesy that must have sounded.

"You're also very corny. But it's ok, I love you anyway."

Harry moved his body so that his face was closer to Draco's. He leaned forward and kissed, just like he had the last time they were here. It was the kind of kiss that could only happen in a fairy tale.

The kind of kiss that a couple would want to last forever.

Unfortunately for Harry and Draco, it could only last until morning.


End file.
